Sexytime: or just for the weekend
by A.P. Read
Summary: Castiel and Dean get away for the weekend. Things get a don't go as well as Cas planed. Can Dean save the weekend? humor and multi chapter for later.Slash dont like dont read.
1. First Day off

Im trying a little something different. I do not own Supernatural that belongs to the great so do not sure me. This is slash don't like it not really my issue. Cas and Dean pairing cause we can all feel the tension. So enjoy.

"Dean, do you not approve of others knowing about us?" Castiel said sitting on the edge of the bed, in the hotel they had just checked into.

"No, Cas why would you ask that?" Dean said his voice coming from inside the large closet.

"Then why did it bother you so much, when the clerk said about a room for the couple and a single?"

"Because, we weren't holding hands, or doing other couple things. There were no signs so how did she know?" asked Dean as he took off his clothes.

"Maybe it comes off you? Maybe my scent is on you?" The angel guessed as he flopped down on the giant bed.

Sometimes Castiel did things out of curiosity just to see if he would enjoy it. He also liked to test the structural integrity of the beds in the hotel rooms they stayed in. This one was oversized and decorated extravagantly with gold leafing. He rated this one quite excellent.

"If your scents on me, then I'm sure a shower will wash it off. Coming?" Dean asked with a towel around his waist walking to the shower. Castiel looked up from his laying position.

"Dean, I am clean and do not require a shower. But you may go ahead."

"Remember that discussion about our sexy time? This is one of those." Dean said letting the towel fall to the ground. Castiel smiled and popped right up following Dean into the bathroom.

"Yes, sir. I'll be right there." Castiel said as he tugged on his tie.

"Cas, we're not having that "kind" of sexy time. But I like what you're thinking."

Castiel's clothes vanished from his body and onto the chair next to the bed. He then climbed into the shower with Dean. The hot water hardly fazed the both of them as they were distracted by each other. Dean always took charge by turning the angel toward the showerhead. He would lather soap up and down Castiel's body. Castiel would then reciprocate by kissing his way from Dean's shoulders to neck then to lips. They would hold each other under the water till Dean got wrinkles from the water. Castiel then would towel the both of them dry and they would continue in the bedroom later.

When Dean and Castiel finished their escapades they made there way down to the dinner room. Instead of the usual motel, they had ended up in a bed and breakfast. The kind where it was really upscale, there was nothing to do except for watching TV and reading books. Maybe they would go wine tasting, but they were hard liquor folk.

"Hey, where have you guys been? Dinner ends in like 30 minutes." Sam said when they pulled their chairs to sit down.

"I am sorry Sam, me and Dean and I were having a conversation and then intercourse." Castiel said in his usual tone.

"Cas, TMI remember the conversation we had?" Dean said.

"Oh, that's right. Me and Dean were having a chat and having a hardcore fu-"

"NO! NO! Not the casual conversation chat! The not sharing details chat." Dean scolded the angel. Sometimes he was just so naïve.

"Hey, you know its all cool. I get it lets just not bring up why your late again. Really. Please." Sam begged looking up from his plate. The rest of dinner went smoothly. They talked about where they should travel next, tracking unusual stories, any clues where the next hunt would be. After some pie Dean announced that he was going to turn in. Castiel and Sam said they were going hang around a bit. This was a little surprising, but Dean made nothing big of it.

The doorknob turned and the door flung open. Castiel walked in to the room and put his coat on the hat rack. Dean was already in bed watching Dr. Sexy. The light from the TV exaggerated the shadows on Dean's shirtless chest. Castiel removed his clothes and switched to boxers and a Metallica t-shirt; a gift from Dean for his made up birthday. He scooted next to Dean and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"So what did you and Sam talk about?" Dean asked brushing Castiel hair.

"I asked him for a favor. I also hope that you will not mind."

"Babe, you know that I'll do whatever you want."

"I do not know why you call me babe. I am thousands of years old. I hardly count as a babe anymore, but it is endearing, I asked Sam to go away tomorrow." Castiel said putting his head on Dean's chest.

"Why? I thought you and him were getting along."

"Me, and Sam are fine. But I wanted some time alone to be with you."

"Oh, oh Cas you wanted to go away for the weekend. Why didn't you just ask?" Dean said placing a hand on the angels face.

"Because, I was not sure how you would react. You always said we were a strange couple." Dean let out a laugh at the angels statement.

" Cas, you're an angel and I am a demon hunter. We travel around the country killing monsters, and you're like nth years old. That makes us sort of a strange couple." Castiel thought about this for a moment, but he understood where Dean was coming from.

"Dean Winchester, you might not be the most eloquent man, but you are indeed always right." Cas said rolling on top of Dean and staring at his green eyes.

"Cas, as much as I enjoy this position-"

"You want to watch TV don't you?"

"It's a marathon. Dr. Sexy marathon!" Dean said eyes opening with excitement.

"Fine. But you owe me." Castiel said a little grumpy in his voice. He rolled off Dean and placed his head on the pillow.

"I'll make this up to you promise. Don't pout."

"Oh, you're going to make up for this alright. You're gonna make up for it hard and good. GOODNIGHT DEAN!" Castiel shouted the lights flicking off at the end of his sentence. Dean hated when Castiel got pissed off especially when he made it go all spooky.

"Cas? Cas, hey what does that mean? Castiel don't you pretend to be asleep. Cas? Oh, come on!"

Dean did not enjoy the rest of his marathon. Well only a little less.


	2. First Time

It took me forever. But I did it I wrote a wingfic and glued it into a story! Ha ha. Anyways this is chapter two of my story. I don't own supernatural or anything of it. But speaking of which does anyone else feel this season is Castiel light? What's up with that. Anyways here you go. Read and Review Please.

Dean woke from his sleep; he had fallen asleep somewhere around 3 in the morning during the Dr. Sexy marathon. The heavy velvet curtain were drawn so no matter what time of the day it was light would not come in. Dean could feel Castiel's body next to his in the bed. But he was not ready to "wake" the angel, being that angels never slept. Once did he see Castiel sleep, but that time did not count because he was drained all of his magic. Dean's mind drifted in the darkness to the first time he and Castiel had sex.

Being an angel Castiel had never had a sexual encounter this being probably the oldest virgin ever. Beating any one else on earth by miles. The one time Dean and Castiel got close to the subject of sex was when they went to a whorehouse. With Castiel's abilities and crassness he had scared off the prostitute. So he was sure that he was Dean's first.

During a not so active hunt Dean was in bed watching TV. He was not planning on going out anymore so he was down to his boxers. Sam had gone out with Ruby again, and thus was not expected to come back till late morning. The TV screen glowed and flickered making the room sometimes flash from light to dark. In one of these dark moments Dean heard a flap of wings, and the figure of Castiel standing next to his bed.

"Hey, Cas what are you doing here?" Dean said unblinking and still staring at the TV.

"Dean, it is late at night. Do you not need sleep?"

"Come, on lay down and watch some TV." He gestured patting the side of the bed. Castiel made a face of hesitation and unsure of what to do. Finally he decided to take the Winchester's offer and lay next to Dean. At first the angel could not stand starring at such a small screen, having omni vision had dulled his liking for small viewing. Eventually he found himself laughing and getting more comfortable. Soon he started taking off his heavy coat, and jacket, and tie to relax. After about another hour watching he was leaning close to Dean, to the point that he could feel his body heat. When the episode ended they did not move.

"Cas?"

"Yes Dean." The angel looked up into his green eyes.

But he did not reply with words. Dean pushed his lips against the angels, and soon his hands were moving quickly over Castiel's clothes. During their kiss out they shifted positions both sitting up in the bed. Dean's warm lips traveled down the shorter mans lean neck. Tasting the soft taste of salt from his skin, which then caused Castiel to whimper with pleasure as soft moans escaped his lips.

"Dean, please I am unsure-"

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No, I want you to hurry. I do not know when Sam will come back."

"Shhhh, Sam away. It's just you and me." Dean said kissing Castiel's chest after every word. Castiel moved his hand from Dean's hips to take a hold of the boxers. With a slight twist of his wrist he ripped the boxers clean off. Dean was a little surprised at the angel's sexual aggression, and the slight of hand when he stripped off the pants he was wearing. Now both of them naked their bodies covered with light perspiration. Their breathing had returned to normal taking in the ravaging that had just occurred.

"Your really good at kissing." Dean said moving some hairs from Castiel's face.

"I have watched you many times. I merely did what I saw."

"You watch me a lot?"

"I've watched many people do many things. But I like to watch you best." Castiel smiled showing his perfect white teeth, then leaned forward to kiss the hunters neck. With a flat hand he pushed Dean on this back on to the bed. The angel straddled the hunter and he looked down smiling. Dean's green eyes were mesmerized by the angel's perfect face, his hands rested on either side of angel's legs. He stroked them lightly, which made Castiel purr with pleasure.

"Dean, do you trust me?"

"Yes, yes, of course I do?"

"Then trust me to bring you to great pleasure." Castiel said giving Dean another kiss as he maneuvered his body towards Dean's member. As it entered Dean gasped and moaned feeling the angel.

"Oh, ohh, Cas ohh this is –" his eyes flashed open from pleasure. But Castiel could hardly hear him as the sound of his blood pumped throughout his body propelled from pleasure. His eyes were closed the only facial feature moving was his lips shifting between a smile and eliciting moans of pleasurable.

"Ca,Cas I don't want this to end. This is so ahh..amazing."

"Dean, I don't. I mean you are hmmmm."

Castiel slid up and down harder and faster, this caused Dean to buck upward reaching new heights of pleasure. Dean's eyes were closed his mind totally focused on the sensations that the angel was causing. That was when he started to hear Castiel muttering and saying things in a language he didn't understand. But it didn't matter has Dean started screaming and thriving from the rush of pleasure.

"Oh my god Cas! I'm uhh uhhhhh!" Dean shouted at the top of his lungs his eyes closed. He could tell that there was a bright light through his eyelids. Before he could open his eyes Castiel placed a hand over them.

"Don't, not yet. Give me a moment." Castiel said still out of breath from his climax.

Dean smiled and gave a little push with his head teasingly. Castiel finally removed his hand and allowed Dean to see him. Castiel was smiling and covered with a light sheen of sweat. On his back was a pair of wings large and white.

"Awesome. I mean you're awesome. You're awesome."

Castiel let out a laugh and placed a finger on Dean's lips, which he gladly took into his mouth.

Dean's mind returned to his current time. Castiel was still in bed and the room was still dark. His memories caused an erection, which he used to wake the angel up.

"Dean. Please you had your chance last night." Castiel said as he felt the hunter's erection on his leg.

"Please, Cas I'm sorry. But you know since technically it was 1 when you came around it was today." Dean smiled he knew the angel could see in the dark." The angel pulled Dean into a hot passionate kiss. Which Dean took as approval for sex.

"Not till after Breakfast." Castiel smiled as he willed the curtains open letting daylight in.

"Then sex?" Dean eye's pleaded.

"Perhaps." Castiel said going into the shower.

"I'll take a breakfast steak, sausages, and eggs. Oh and a glass of OJ." Dean said.

"I would like a grapefruit, a fruit salad, and a steak as well please." Castiel said to the waiter, Cas was dressed in a casual T-shrit and blue jeans.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Dean said moving his hand towards Castiels.

"I want to go visit the orchard and look at the gardens. I asked the staff to pack a picnic with all your favorites." Castiel said with a smile and glee.

"Wow you really did think this out."

"Dean, I want everything to be perfect. You never get to relax."

"Then today's going to be perfect. I promise you that it will."

Sometime in the afternoon they headed to the orchard. They didn't really talk because there was nothing to talk about. For once that was enough to be happy. When they walked for about three miles they choose a flat area to make their stay. Dean peeled off his jacket as Castiel unfolded the picnic blanket. Dean turned around and looked at how domestic the angel was. Maybe when the time came for things to settle down they would make a home, where Castiel could be as domestic as he wanted.

"Try this one. This is bacon from Canada." Cas said feeding the piece of meat to Dean.

"Hmmm. What other deli meats do you have in there?"

"Well I got roast beef, steak, Italian sausage. I also have a pie sampler."

"Oh, you really did get my favorites!"

"Yes, Dean and I have another surprise for you."

"Oh, yay are we going to have outdoor sex?" Dean said eyes ablaze eagerly.

"No, Dean not outdoor sex. I got you a-" He couldn't finish his sentence as he was cut off by the sound of screaming in the distance. Dean got up and ran toward the screaming. When he ran off he found the source of screams in a clearing. There amongst the clearing were two guys in the throngs of building up to sex. One of them was the waiter from the hotel; the other was someone Dean has met before. They had ceased their activities at the presence of the hunter.

"Dean? Dude how long has it been?"

"Seth, uhh it has to be like 4 year since we've been together."

"Dean, would you like to introduce me your boyfriend to your friend." Said a sudden voice from behind Dean. He turned to see Castiel holding a bottle of fine whisky in his hand. Castiel was smiling but not in the way that made Dean comfortable.

Well it took a while and I just had the thought about what it would be like if Dean has an ex boyfriend.


End file.
